When I Grow Up
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: Darcy knows some pretty awesome women, she sometimes need to be reminded she's pretty awesome herself.


_This was something random that started with the whole 5+1 idea of Darcy admiring a lot of the women around her and wishing she was more like them. It slowly (more like quickly, as Darcy is a BAMF and in my head, it takes a lot to get her down) became Darcy already being awesome, and just making herself more awesome by association with the other women._

* * *

"Miss Lewis." The Agent placed a black pen that suspiciously looked like a mind- wiping- clicky- thing on top of the stack. "If you could please sign these papers, you'll be free to go."

Darcy knew better though. It was an intimidation tactic if she had ever saw one. She had only mentioned the "fake" device twelve times in the last half hour leading up to sitting in Conference Room H. She wondered why they were in H, where were the rest of them? It wasn't like this particular facility was teeming with space, and they hadn't really walked far into the building. Why H?

Instead of grabbing the pen, she pulled the stack closer to her, and began to read. Sure, there was about four inches of paper to go through, but there was no way she was going to sign her soul - or her iPod, Thor forbid - to a secret government organization. And she wouldn't put it pass the Son of Coul to try.  
Peeking through her lashes, she watched as he stood abruptly from his seat and made his way out of the small room. "Should you have any questions, Agent Hill will be available shortly to assist."

She swore the click from the door closing was in no way ominous and did not make a shudder go down her spine. No siree, it did not, thank- you- very- much. It was just the burst of air from when the door opened. Yup.

It was about fifteen minutes later, and maybe one inch through the stack when the door opened again. Darcy startled in her seat, but played it off as trying to get comfortable.

"You know, if you're going to be handing out reams of paper to be read through like this, you may want to invest in some ergonomic seats. It may save your organization some money on lawsuits and paying chiropractor bills."

The woman - Agent Hill, if Son of Coul was to be believed - ignored the protest and gracefully took the seat across from Darcy. She clasped her hands above the table and raised an eyebrow. "Article 24, Section D, Subsection 2."

"Wha..." Darcy gaped.

"I believe you have about another inch and a quarter before you will understand." She cracked her knuckles - Darcy did _not_ shudder, no she didn't - and folded her hands once more. "Did you have any questions thus far? You should have just finished Article 9."

"How do you know that?"

"Based off what we know about you, you read at a rate of five hundred and twenty-five words per minute with a 90% accuracy."

"Well, that's creepy," Darcy muttered, slightly in awe of the stone-faced woman.

"Again, do you have any questions?"

"None at all. The 10% hasn't happened yet, so hold up," she snarked, eyeing the agent hoping for some sort of tell - an eyeroll, a quirk of the lips, something.

There was nothing.

She _hated_ agents.

Well, not really. She was sort of in awe of them. Except the ones who ransacked Jane's lab. Those agents could go get themselves assigned to Siberia for all she cared. But Agent iPod Thief and Agent Stoneface here were pretty intense. In the intimidating 'All I have to do is stare at you' sort of way. Darcy mentally added 'practice _the_ Agent Stare' when she made it back home.

She read on in silence, trying to formulate any non-ridiculous questions she could, hoping to avoid the Agent Stare. When she finally - _finally_! - had about ten pages left, a quiet knock on the door caught her attention.

Agent Stoneface - _Hill_, she reminded herself, _don't call her the nickname to her face!_ - stood just as gracefully as when she had first entered, nodded in Darcy's direction, and side-stepped Agent Coulson on her way out with a quiet "Miss Lewis."

"Are all agents like that?" Darcy asked before he could even sit down.

"Like what?" Darcy mentally fist pumped at the sight of a crinkle in the corner of his eyes. At this rate, she may get a smile out of him in a month.

"Stonefaced."

"Not necessarily, but it definitely helps in our line of work."

"Well, I don't ever want to be a statue, but I'll definitely need to learn the Agent Stare." She looked back down to the last of the disclosures, ignoring the presence of the other man. When she was on the last page, she glanced up to see the Agent Stare being directed at her. "Agent Stoneface's is better. But can you keep doing that for a few more minutes. I need something to think back on when I practice later."

A quirk in the man's lips had Darcy slamming a hand on the table. "Aha!" She pointed in his direction. "Your face moves!"

She watched as he took a deep breath and all emotion left his features. _Lame._

"Miss Lewis, as you've finished going through the disclosures, did you have any questions?"

"Eh, it's surprisingly straightforward for legalese. Seriously though, I need an example for the Agent Stare. I'd prefer Agent Stoneface's, as hers would make my nephews and maybe even my older brother's quake in their boots, but I'll take what I can get."

After a few minutes, a final signature here and there - _have to make sure to cross your t's and dot your i's, and maybe put a smiley face here or there_ - she was sneaking the possible mind-wiping pen into her purse. Somehow, slyly, she managed and casually stood from her seat, trying to keep as innocent an expression on her face. _Thank my mother for these Disney doe-eyes she gave me!_

"Miss Lewis," he interrupted her escape - _Oh no! Busted!_ "You don't need the stoneface of Agent Hill to make children quake in their boots."

"Now Agent iPod Thief, is that supposed to be a compliment? Because it doesn't even sound like an insult to my ears." _Distract him! Divert attention to his own thievery and he'll never know!_

"I'm simply stating the truth. You are a unique individual with your own talents. I've observed you use them admirably to scare junior agents into transferring. A stone face would probably do you no good."

"Ha! I knew those baby agents couldn't hack it." She raised her hand for a high-five and waited for a minute before pouting. "Really, you going to leave me hanging? I did you and SHIELD a favor. You don't want rookie agents out in the field who can't handle a twenty-two year co-ed."

He sighed and then gave her a light high-five. _It still counts!_

"And I don't have the face for the Agent Stare anyway. These Disney eyes were never meant for that look. I'd say I hope to see you again, but we both know that really isn't true." She waved him off and left the conference room. "Later, Son of Coul."

* * *

When Darcy met the Black Widow - _Agent Romanov, must remember her actual name_ - she was a little starstruck. She was blaming it on the fact that she had just watched the ninja spy woman kick some serious alien ass only the day before and the agent appeared as if she had just got back from a week long vacation in the Bahamas.

_How does she do that?_

"Years of practice," a voice said from behind her.

Spinning around, she found herself eye-to-chest with the Hawkeye - _Agent Barton. Seriously, it shouldn't be that hard to remember these people's names._ "Did I say that out loud?"

Nodding, he gave her a cocky smirk before stepping away.

"Well, at least one Agent's facial muscles works," she quietly muttered - unsuccessfully based on the chuckle she heard from the man. "Seriously though, how does she _do_ that? She seriously looks like she just stepped off a plane after catching some sun on a beach somewhere. Not kicking butt during an alien invasion."

Darcy watched in awe as the woman - her idol, as of this very moment - sauntered across the Stark Tower lobby.

"Practice. Amongst other things."

"What do I have to practice to be like her?" Darcy asked, still in awe. She seriously hoped she wasn't drooling, but watching the kick-ass ninja in the flesh was definitely a valid excuse.

"Kid, you don't even want to know."

She turned towards him and glared. She did her version of the Agent Stare and mentally smirked when he cowered slightly. _Practice makes perfect! Take that Agent Stoneface! The Darcy Stare has some power, too._

Looking at war with himself, he nodded before responding after a short moment, "Follow me."

"Kay," she replied, breathlessly, following at his heels towards the elevators.

Once in the elevator, she bounced on the heels of her feet, watching him in the corner of her eye. He doesn't appear too happy with showing her whatever it is he meant to, but whatever, she's in an elevator with _Hawkeye_, on her way to get closer to the _Black Widow_. Yeah, her life was awesome, if she said so herself.

"Stay against the wall, do _not_ attract attention to yourself," he said when the ding signalled the elevator doors opening.

"Sure thing." Darcy saluted, following him at a small distance, heeding his advice._She was excited, sure, but she wasn't stupid._

They walked into a large open space that appeared to be part gym, part dance studio, and part boxing ring. There were some wrestling mats that separated the weights area from everywhere else and that was where Agent Barton was leading her to. On the mats was Agent Romanov stretching, maneuvering her body into impossible positions.

"Need a partner?"

Darcy made herself as small as possible, leaning against the wall, watching as Barton stepped closer to the woman, who lithely rearranged herself to stand. _Ouch._  
"Sure. I could use the exercise."

_Seriously? She could use the exercise? After everything?_ Darcy's clearance level didn't give her access to everything, but she did know that the team had one hell of a week. Exercising the very next day did not seem legit.

Darcy watched in awe as the two grappled and wrestled across the mats. Each time she thought Barton had the ninja woman in his grasp, she would roll out of his hold. Mouth gaping, she barely held back from clapping when Hawkeye - _Hawkeye!_ - had to tap out, less his head pop off from the thigh hold Agent Romanov had him in.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Yes, she held back from clapping, but she had no brain-to-mouth filter, and seriously, that move was bad-ass. Of course she'd want to learn it.  
Barton's eyes grew, while Romanov quickly assessed her. Darcy tried to stand as still as possible and not shudder at the sudden scrutiny. _Stupid mouth. Shouldn't have said anything._

"I don't think you would be capable."

And didn't that just piss Darcy off. Yes, she hadn't really worked out since the required physical education class she took freshman year of college - all of four years ago, and it was just bowling - but she didn't like it when people just _assumed_ she couldn't do something without giving her the chance. Even Jane gave her the chance to understand the work she was doing. Sure, it only took about two minutes for Darcy to explain that it might as well be Gobbledegook for all that she could understand - but did she mention how awesome she was at making coffee, and spreadsheets, and organization in general? Yeah, it had all worked out in the end.

So Black Widow or not, Darcy deserved her chance to prove herself. She was just about to huff out the rant that she just finished building in her head when Agent Romanov nodded at Barton, tilted her head at Darcy, instructed her to be in the gym tomorrow at six for drills, and slid out of the room without a by your leave.

_What just happened?_

"You managed to not get on Tasha's bad side," Barton said, smirking once more from his spot on the floor.

"I said that out loud again, didn't I? Gah!" Darcy finally huffed, and even stomped her foot. She was exasperated, she was allowed to throw her little tantrum. "It's just. She's so awesome. And yeah, I'm pretty awesome myself, but like, could you imagine the level of my awesome if I could do what she could do. It's just not fair."

"Not very many people get to train under a master spy like the Black Widow. Sure, you won't be able to do a lot of the things she can. But that's because she's been doing it since she was a child. Not really something you'd want."

"True. But to be able to kill a man with your thighs like that. The possibilities," Darcy sighed.

"I don't even want to know what your devious mind is plotting."

Finished with her own pity party, she gave him the Agent Stare for a solid minute before grinning - as evilly as possible.

"Yeah, definitely don't want to know," he muttered.

* * *

Somehow, on top of her before- the- sun- comes- up training sessions with Natasha - _and how cool was that, that she got to call the Black Widow by her first name_ - her morning scientist-wrangling with Jane, Bruce, and Tony and afternoon paperwork-filling for Agent Stoneface, she found herself assigned to spend her evenings (and some weekends) helping Captain America - _Just Steve!_ - catch up to modern times.

Boy was she a busy girl. And all the new paperwork for all the extra duties put the original four inches of disclosures to shame. When filling the new-hire stuff for HR, she managed to get Agent Stoneface - _Hill, to her face; Maria, if it was girls' night_ - to bite the inside of her cheek. Progress.

And on top of all that, she got to make Steve Rogers, the epitome of the American Way, blush for as many reasons as possible. It was a lot of fun, if she said so herself. And a great way to wind down the day. Luckily, the man took it in stride, and after a solid month of taking her - and Tony's - crap, he finally started to dish it back.

"Can I draw you?" he had asked one afternoon, when she was dressed to impress for the SHIELD idiots who weren't her direct boss - _Yes, Dread Pirate Roberts, that includes you_.

Due to her ample chest, modern shirts were not cutting it. She had to resort to her thrift-shop finds, which worked out since Steve enjoyed shopping with her when the trip included some clothes shopping. A classy, old men's uniform shirt, hemmed to fit her body type better, was tucked into a high waisted pencil skirt. She even wore the nylons with the seams on the back. She only ever dressed up once every month or so, so when she did, she went all out.

"Are you going to draw me like one of your French girls?" Darcy snarked back, winking at him as she kicked off her kitten heels.

"Har-dee-har-har." Steve rolled his eyes. "No, there are a few people who would be rather upset with me, should I attempt to do that. I was just thinking I could have you model a modern interpretation of this other drawing I have from before." In what started out as a joke at first - and seriously, no one wanted to make a certain someone upset by encroaching on his potential territory (herself included, as she very much considered herself his, even if he wasn't aware of that fact yet) - slowly tapered into a whisper as he ducked his head.

Darcy pursed her lips, unhappy with the turn of events. No siree, she would not be the Debbie Downer who rained on the Cap's parade - that was Tony's job. "Sure, I'd be happy to!" She clapped her hands together once loudly to draw him out of the past.

"That'd be swell. Would you be okay to do it tonight instead of our lesson?"

"Sure thing, let me just put my things away in my room and I'll meet you at yours?"

"Yeah, that'd be perfect."

And that was how Darcy found herself perched on a stool, not really sitting on it, but not really standing either, in the middle of Steve's sitting room. She tried very hard to sit still, but seriously, anyone who knew her was very aware of the fact that sitting still was almost as difficult as not talking. Steve had to know what he was getting into when he had originally asked her to do this.

Determined to _not_ allow Steve to wallow in the earlier melancholy, she managed a whole fifteen minutes of just moving her eyes around the room. She stared at the different pictures frames mixed into the bookshelves, eyeing the reminders of Steve's past life.

"Okay, Darce, you can stop fidgeting and move a little bit. No need to stay absolutely still anymore. Just try not to move from that spot on the stool."

"Oh my Thor," she sighed, "I can't believe people do that for hours."

"Most people aren't like you, Darcy," he laughed.

"And don't you know it!"

Shaking his head, Steve returned his attention to the sketch he was drawing. Darcy took the time to try and regard one particular picture more closely. It was one of two pictures that weren't in a frame, but under the glass that lay over the coffee table.

"Who's that?" She pointed in the general direction once Steve finally looked up.

"Oh, that's Bucky. He was -"

"No, I mean the woman," Darcy interrupted.

"Oh." Steve became really quiet for several minutes, making Darcy mentally cringe. _So much for the original plan of Make- Steve- Happy!_ "That's Peggy."

"The one that shot at you?" Darcy asked, slapping her hand over her mouth as soon as the words left her lips.

"Yeah," he chuckled bitterly. "How did you know about that?"

"Well," Darcy exhaled, toeing the carpet while wringing her hands. "I heard you mention it to Tony when he was working on your shield. He asked how you tested it before, and you said how she was mad at you and shot you."

"Yeah." Steve smiled, which was better than before, she guessed.

"She must have been a BAMF to have pulled a stunt like that! Especially back then," Darcy exclaimed excitedly. She actually adored Peggy Carter, had written an _epic_ research paper that included her - _Women Who Kicked Butt During WWII_, and yeah, she totally titled it that - in high school, so yeah, to find out that her teenage idol had the balls to shoot at Captain-fucking-America..._Damn._

"You know, when I first met you, I thought the two of you would have hit it off."

Darcy couldn't help it, but seriously, to hear that, she couldn't help but squeal. And yeah, so what, she slipped off the stool and landed on the floor. Yeah, it was embarrassing, but she'd own it like a boss, because she just found out that her idol would totally have been BFFs with her had they lived in the same era.  
Suck it, floor. You got nothing on the awesomeness that the news Steve had just imparted.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping around his easel to help pull her off the ground.

"Oh, you know, I only found out that a woman I idolize could totally have been my best friend. It's not everyday you hear life-altering news like that, you know."

The guffaws leaving Steve was totally worth the bruise she could feel blooming on her tailbone.

* * *

Listening to the Science! happen only a few feet away from her didn't normally bring Darcy down. However, she forgot to charge her iPod the night before and no one in the damn tower believed in Apple products - it's a throwback to her teenage years, so sue her!

Without her normal distraction, she was stuck listening to her crush, her uncle-y-figure scientist, her boss, and her boss's boss go on and on and on until her eyes were ready to roll into the back of her head.

It wasn't a good look for her, needless to say.

However, the excitement everyone was having - Dr. Selvig was making some crazy hand gestures, the likes of which, Darcy had never seen before - made her wish that she could get in on the fun.

"Anyone care to enlighten the non-hard science team members of Team Science?" Darcy asked, spinning her chair in a circle, going for nonchalance.

It must've not worked very well because all of a sudden she had four pairs of eyes trained on her. Jane was giving her patented 'Darcy- Stop- Talking- Or- Else- I- Can't- Convince- People- You- Aren't- Insane' look. Tony was staring at her chest, and Bruce just gave her his shy smile that she loved so much.

Dr. Selvig, however, huffed in exasperation, and began speaking Science! It only took ten words for Darcy to realize she still didn't comprehend what he was saying. She held a hand out to him signalling that he should stop. "Nevermind. I'll keep spinning here as I understand that a lot better."

Tony and Jane went back to discussing whatever Darcy had interrupted, with the occasional manhandling of equipment. Bruce stepped towards her and squeezed her shoulder, but went back to his science bros.

Darcy stopped spinning and returned to her workstation. She could stop pouting by focusing on something else. There was data to correlate and notes to transcribe - _Was terrible handwriting a prerequisite to be a scientist?_

"Darcy." Erik pulled a chair so that he sat next to her. "I know that sometimes, and before, we can be rather condescending towards your," he took a deep breath before continuing, "inkling towards the soft sciences."

Darcy nodded her head, trying to focus on her screen. There were star charts that needed plotting.

"But, you know the stuff you do, the stuff you know. I bet the rest of us in this room..." He turned her chair away from the computer so that she was looking at him and able to see the science bros - Jane was an honorary member - in the background, "Well, maybe not Bruce, but the rest of us. We can't do that. Put Jane in front of whatever that program you're in right now-"

"Excel."

"Yes, that, and your computer would probably explode. Put Stark in front of it, and it'll turn into some renegade robot."

Darcy chuckled and gave Erik a small smile.

"Me, I don't even want to think about it. What I'm saying is, sure, we're smart in what we know, but you're quite an intelligent young lady who can do plenty of things."

"Yeah, I know." Darcy's smile became a smug grin.

He leaned forward so that he could whisper into her ear. "And don't tell Jane this, but you're far more competent than she is. I don't know what she or I would do without you. And don't get me started on the other two."

Her laugh drew the attention of the rest of Team Science! and each gave her their look of expectance. She shrugged and turned back to her computer and listened to Erik step back towards them.

And yeah, Erik was right. The rest of them would starve or die of sleep deprivation or malnutrition if it wasn't for her. Speaking of which, she needed to go get everyone lunch, and have plenty of leftovers if the direction the discussion was going was anything to go by. It sounded like Thor would be coming back a lot sooner than everyone expected.

And so what if Darcy wasn't a science bro, she was still on Team Science! And with Thor back, she wouldn't be the only one who didn't get what the rest of them were talking about. She could be the awesome lighting shield sister that Thor insisted on calling her.

Not Tony. Not Erik. Not Bruce, and not even Jane, could lay claim to such a wondrous - she wanted to say stunning, but _puns are beneath her_, she reminded herself - title.

* * *

Seeing Agent Stoneface everyday made the whole respect thing lose its appeal. Don't get Darcy wrong, she still respected her boss lady like no one's business, but all that mystery and appreciation from their first meeting sort of became meh.

And working out with Natasha every morning, while still awe-inspiring, made her very desensitized towards the Black Widow. Watching her kick serious butt in the latest villain- of- the- week's attempt at taking over the world became old hat.

With Jane, Darcy only need remind herself where Jane would be without such an awesome assistant - hungry and tired - to keep herself from pitying her lack of _hard_ science knowledge. Granted, having a genius tell you how awesome you are every morning definitely helped.

But, every time she came across Pepper Potts, Darcy would stagger in her steps, stutter at her words. It was just, in Darcy's perspective, Pepper was more God-like than any Asgardian.

Many people respected the woman for rising the ranks of Stark Industries so quickly, and running it so successfully. Others respected her poise and grace. Tony appreciated her legs, while the rest of the team appreciated her for keeping Tony in check.

Darcy, however, appreciated Pepper's _shoes_. It was a different pair each day, and she wouldn't wear them again for at least three weeks - she kept track, had a journal and everything (Bruce laughed).

They had never formally spoken, just ran across each other in the labs, the communal kitchen grabbing coffee, that sort of thing. Pepper was usually on the go being the amazing person she was. Darcy had JARVIS take note on the shoes Pepper wore to keep her journal up to date - something she made sure the AI swore to not disclose to _anyone_.

So when Tony said that he and Pepper wanted to double date with her and Bruce, she sort of panicked.

Bruce laughed, _again_. And he was lucky that she had nursed a crush on him for so long - it took _half a year_ for him to finally succumb to her charms (and get over quite a few hangups that they still argued about, but whatever, they're together now) - and didn't want to rock the boat of their still fledgling relationship.

"It's just, have you seen her shoes? I mean, she's already so tall, and then she throws on a pair of five inch Louboutins and doesn't give a flying fuck that she towers of Tony. I mean. That right there."

Based off the snort her boyfriend couldn't hold back, Darcy knew her face was embarrassingly overzealous. Over shoes, no less. But really, Pepper's shoe collection was almost die-worthy.

"I'm serious Bruce, just, the confidence required to pull that, and all her other pairs of shoes off, it's just, awe-inspiring. And what if she's wearing the nude platform pumps from that one board meeting. No that was last week, she wouldn't wear them again so soon. Maybe the suede Manolo Blahnik's? No, I think she wore those two weeks ago. JARVIS were the red suede pointed-toe pumps last week? Or last month?"

"Last week, Miss Lewis."

"Okay, definitely not those then. Or. Bruce, what if she wears the crown metallic snake-embossed Jimmy Choo's? She wore those to a dinner-party last month. I'm sure of it. And if she wears those, I'm definitely underdressed." Darcy began pacing across the threshold staring at her feet. She's wearing her nicest pair of heels - solid double layering of reptile textured leather on very thin four inch stilettos by Steve Madden - were still (at least) four hundred dollars cheaper than any pair of Pepper Pott's.

"Well, since we're just going to be eating pizza in the penthouse, I highly doubt she'll be wearing _any_ shoes."

"You say that now Bruce Banner, but when we walk up there and she's wearing the nicest, most beautiful pair of seven hundred dollar shoes and I'm slumming it, there would be hell to pay." She poked him in the chest, recalling the old adage, _better to be overdressed than underdressed_ as her Mama Lewis taught her.

"Yes, dear." He kissed her on the temple and pulled her from his suite. The whole trip up the elevator, she mentally catalogued each and every pair of Pepper's shoes - she did that when trying to control her libido, as well, but shh, don't tell anyone - to keep calm. When the door pinged and JARVIS announced their arrival, she almost began to hyperventilate.

"Darcy. Bruce. Just right on time. Darcy, come meet my Pepper."

Darcy mentally sighed in relief when the woman she looked up to - okay, it was more her shoe closet - walked over bare foot across the hardwood floors.

"Oh, I love your shoes," were the first thing out of the older woman's mouth, eyes staring down.

"Yeah, nice kicks," Tony joked, attempting to pull Bruce away.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear with a light nibble, "Told you."

Darcy glared at his back. "Thanks," she responded, slipping out of her shoes before following the two men.

"You know, Darcy, Pepper was just telling me how much she admired you."

"Wha..." Darcy stammered, almost slipping from the stool she was about to sit in.

"Oh yes, I mean, I only ever had to deal with _just_ Tony. You have to keep tract of three of them. I don't know how you manage." Pepper commented as she sat in the stool next to her.

Darcy did not preen, no she didn't, and she would deny that to her dying day.

"Yeah, apparently managing to keep three scientists eating, bathing, and sleeping on a normal person's schedule is some sort of strength," Tony mused, mixing and handing everyone a drink.

"My exact words were 'it's a miracle' if I recall correctly."

"Details." He waved it away, grabbing his own glass of scotch. "I say what's more impressive is the influence she has on the Jolly Giant."

Darcy smirked as Bruce flushed.

"Jealous?" Darcy snarked.

"No. He did save my life on numerous occassions. What has he done for you?"

"I don't want to be here for this," Bruce whispered into his hands, shaking his head.

"Well, it's not like he doesn't do that for me, either. But he loves me more." Ignoring Bruce completely, she challenged Tony.

"Do they do this often?" Pepper leaned over towards Bruce.

He could only nod.

"We smash things together."

"Well, he cuddles with me. And takes me to ridiculously romantic spots in nature. Plus there was that one time where he brought me to the top of the Statue of Liberty, like, on top of the building, so we could watch the sunset."

"I'm not his girlfriend, he's not going to do anything romantic with me. I'm his bro."

"Exactly." Darcy's smirk turned feral. "_Loves me more_."

* * *

She was spending the night in Bruce's suite. Technically, it was closer - her's was two more floors down - so it made sense to her drunk addled mind. She borrowed one of his shirts and slipped next to him in bed, humming in pleasure when he pulled her into his arms.

"Told you worrying about shoes wasn't worth it," he mumbled into her hair.

"Yeah, I know." She snuggled in closer. Laying under a blanket with him was like having her very own space heater. It was awesome. "She complimented my shoes though. Which I totally never expected and further proves the amazing that I am."

"You don't need compliments on shoes to prove you're amazing."

"Mhmm."

"Nor do you need a doctorate in Physics. Or be able to kill someone with your thighs. Or a mean Agent Stare."

"Hey! How do you know about all of that?" She shifted so that she was half sitting up, half laying on her arm, staring down at him, squinting her eyes at him in suspicion

"The team talks." He pushed her down onto her back, rolling over so that he lay atop her. "You. Are. Amazing." He kissed between words, slipping his tongue to caress her's.

_His kisses are amazing_, she thought, running her hands his hair. Almost as amazing as her.


End file.
